FINGIR
by Shedin
Summary: Kaede Rukawa esta llegando al limite de su resistencia...... las burlas del pelirrojo no son algo que ayude...... su casa, su padre.... la muerte de su madre todo demasiado para un chico de 15 años. Podra el pelirrojo darse cuenta a tiempo de su error y a


Hola.

Tengo publicado en amor yaoi, la version larga de este fic, que esta incabada por ahora, pero este fic digamos que es la base, ya que mi intencion fue publicarlo asi, un solo capitulo solo que despues decidi extenderlo.

Espero os guste.

FINGIR

Suena el despertador, se levanta, se ducha, se viste, desayuna y sale de casa con su balon de basqueten en su bolso de deporte, se sube a su bicicleta y se dirige a una pista de basquet. Son las 6 am cuando llega a la pista y empieza a entrenar, durante 2 horas entrena casi sin parar. A las 8h se dirige al instituto, llega con su bicicleta a la entrada y por el camino atropella a un pelirrojo que le jura dar muerte gritando como un poseso. Entra al gimnasio, le quedan 10 minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, se ducha y se cambia. 8:15h Entra a clase, no tarda en dormirse, 8:30h duerme en la azotea del instituto.

-Pero que te pasa Hana? - pregunto Yohey ya irritado de que el pelirrojo no se quedara quieto.  
-Nada, pero esque no veo al inutil del Kitsune-Gruño el pelirrojo.  
-Para que quieres al kitsune, dejale empaz, no es mas que una mierda, se cree mucho con esa actitud, pero a quien le importa esa basura, seguro que si un dia se muere o desaparece nadie se dara cuenta- dijo quejandose el moreno y de paso sacando a la luz lo bien que le caia Rukawa.  
-Si, si es una basura, no mejor dicho la nada, pero esque estoy harto de que siempre me atropelle, simpre se burla de mi, yo le enseñare quien es el genio aqui- grito el pelirrojo y giro la cabeza acia la escalera donde estaba el mencionado Kitsune.  
A Sakuragi se le paro la respiracion de golpe, por alguna razon se sintio lo peor del mundo, no queria que el escuchase palabras tan fuertes de su boca, Rukawa habia mantenido unos instantes sus ojos fijos en los del pelirrojo, bajo los ojos y paso de largo de los dos chicos. El pelirrojo deseaba un insulto por su parte, un Daho, un algo, pero lo unico que pudo ver fue tristeza en sus ojos.. Eso hizo que le doliera el pecho, sintio miedo, miedo de algo desconocido, miedo de perdida. Mientras Yohei ponia cara de exasperacion.  
-Ves ese desgraciado a pasado como si fueramos una mierda- gruño el moreno.  
esque somos una mierda penso el pelirrojo sentandoes en el suelo mientras su mirada se perdia en el cielo que se habia nublado, se habia puesto triste. Su madre le enseño que cuando el cielo estaba gris, cuando te entrestecia verlo era porque el cielo estaba triste por un angel, Dios habia mandado un angel y alguien le hacia daño por eso el cielo estaba gris y si llovia, si la lluvia parecia lagrimas es que Dios lloraba, lloraba por un angel muerto. Derepente le vino a la cabeza ese recuerdo, se llevo su mano al rostro tapadose los ojos y bajando la cara, habia hecho daño a un angel, era un ser despreciable.  
-Hana pero que te pasa, parece que no estes en este mundo, que pensando en Haruko-  
-Eh-  
-No te preocupes que vera que el estupido del Kitsune, no bale la pena- dijo Yohei dando un suspiro se sento al lado del Pelirrojo.  
-Me tengo que ir- dijo levantandose el pelirrojo y perdiendose de la vista de su amigo.  
Caminaba con la cabeza baja pensando una y mil veces que habia dañado a un angel, esas palabras se repetian una y mil veces y ahora entendia que detras de esa pose de tipo frio y sin sentimientos se escondia un chico normal y corriente de 16 años. Un verdadero misterio para el, que sabia de su vida, absolutamente nada y se atrevia a juzgarle, con que derecho.

15:30pm Un chico moreno y alto entraba al gimnasio dirigiendose a los vestuarios, salia con unos pantalones cortos negros con una camiseta azul oscuro, 15:35 se ponia a entrenar.  
16h El gimnasio se empezaba a llenar de los integrantes del equipo, todos entraron dirigiendose a los vestuarios. SAkuragi se quedo mirando en el fondo del gimnasio a una figura alta y delgada que no dejaba de encestar.  
por que siempre esta entrenando, no tiene con nadie mas con quien gastar el tiempo penso el pelirrojo, se dijo tonto, era evidente que estaba solo y el se comportaba de esa forma tan estupida con el. El pelirrojo sabia perfectamente que era estar solo, su madre le avandono y su padre murio hace un tiempo, pero el tubo a su gundam para salir adelante, la pregunta era a quien tenia Rukawa si se sentia solo, a nadie.  
-Que haces a alli pardo vete a cambiarte, pedazo de animal- le grito Akagi

Ese grito hizo que Rukawa se girara, por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron pero el moreno no tardo mucho en desviarla.  
El entrenamiento hace ya 30 minutos habia empezado y todos se sorprendian e incluso estaban incumodos en la tensa paz del ambiente, los dos integrantes mas problematicos no se peleaban e incluso jugaban en equipo. Sakuragi se deseperaba, no podia ser para el como otro cualquiera, ahora comprendia lo importante que era para el formar parte de sus pensamientos, pero ahora, ahora estaba fuera.  
-Bien equipo, hemos terminado- Despidio Akagi al equipo.  
Todos salieron quejandose de lo duro del entrenamiento eran las 19pm.

Cuando Sakuragi salio de los vestuarios vio como una figura bien conocida se alejaba pedaleando, no lo dudo y lo sigio durante unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a una cancha escondida entre arboles de sakura, vio como bajaba de la bicicleta y sacaba un balon de basquet.  
va a entrenar ahora esque no se cansa penso el pelirrojo, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa.

24h Estaba delante de su casa, suspiro, con suerte estaria dormido. Entro en silencio como si de un fellino se tratara.  
-Vaya, vaya, por fin llegas sabes estas no son horas de llegar-  
se oyo una voz cinica detras de el.  
No se paro, siguio adelante pero no por mucho tiempo, una mano le detubo del brazo tirando de el y haciendole caer al suelo. Se subio a orcajadas sobre Rukawa, este no podia hacer mucho ya que todas sus fuerzas las habia gastado en el baloncesto, cerro los ojos ya sabia lo que le esperaba. Sintio como aquel hombre le quitaba toda la ropa. Empezo a sentir la lengua repulsiva pasando por su pecho, cuello, pene , todo era lamido por esa asquerosa y pervertida lengua. Se detubo en su pene, lamiendo y chupando, succionando, mordiendo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por simples razones fisicas al estimular esa zona.  
-Date la vuelta- ordeno de forma seca El chico obedecio y con el corazon a 1000 por hora se preparo para su tortura. El hombre observaba el trasero del chico, y se relamia los labios. Masajeo las prietas nalgas, las separo con las manos y su lengua paso por la entrada, se coloco en posicion, coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada del chico preparandose para penetrarle. Cada vez que sentia eso Rukawa solo deseaba morirse para dejar de sentir. El hombre le penetraba de forma salvage y rapida. Ya no habia sangre, no habia dolor fisico, pero cada vez era como la primera, el daño emocional crecia y crecia, cada vez que eso ocurria Rukawa se iba entrando en tinieblas de las cuales era mas dificil salir. Sintio como ese cerdo se corria dentro de el, sentia sus espasmos por el orgasmo, orgasmo que el nunca sentira ya que lo mucho que le llegaba a producir era ganas de vomitar.  
-Eres genial, sabes?. Ademas se que te gusta, largate- le grito a lo ultimo mientras se quedaba acostado en el suelo recuperandose.  
Rukawa se le vanto rapido y sin mas se fue a su cuarto, se metio en la ducha y empezo a restregar su cuerpo con la esponja hasta irritar la palida piel.  
2am, su puerta se habria haciendole levantarse de un salto, no estaba dormido nunca lo esta. El hombre se hacercaba tambaleante, el olor a alcohol se hizo mas fuerte cuando estubo frente a el.  
-Estoy caliente asique arrodillate y hazme una buena mamada- dijo sonriendo y señalando su erecto pene.  
Rukawa se arrodillo e introdujo el pene en su boca, enseguida le entraron arcadas. El hombre cogio su cabeza y empezo a penetrarle la boca con su pene, no podia hacer nada para desacerse del agarre y si lo intentaba de todos modos sabia que seria peor. Abrio los ojos encontrandose con el espejo del fondo , pudo ver como le penetraban reflejado en el espejo, se sintio de lo mas sucio, se dio asco a si mismo. Cerro los ojos al sentir como un liquido caliente se derramaba dentro de su boca, simpre que eso ocurria sentia como si ese hombre se mease dentro de su boca.  
-Buena mamada, hijo- dijo de forma burlona y se retiro dejando a Rukawa en el suelo.  
Volvio mirarse en el espejo y ese reflejo era asqueroso, se levanto y se fue al baño direccto al bater a vomitar, el resto de la noche la paso vomitando.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuragi estaba que se subia por las paredes, solo pensaba en ver a Rukawa pero este no aparecia y por fin en el entrenamiento al entrar al gimnasio oyo ese familiar ruido que hace una pelona al rebotar. Alli estaba el como siempre encestando, se alegro muchisimo pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzron, se perdio en el azul profundo de sus ojos, en esta ocsion solo dolor, esta vez no pudo construir un bloque de hielo alredodor de su alma para que esta no mostrara su dolor, estavez su alma tenia voluntad propia por mucho que el no desara pedir ayuda su alma lo estaba haciendo por el. Rukawa cerro los ojos no podia aguantar las lagrimas que venian a el, ese pelirrojo tenia razon, el no valia nada, no tenia derecho a amarle ya que solo lo ensuciaria, se giro y fue corriendo a defender. Su juego no era bueno como otras veces ya que lo unico que le importaba era evitar al pelirrojo y por primera vez se le hizo eterno el entrenamiento.  
-Bien hecho, pero mañana hay que hacerlo mejor- dijo el capitan mandando a los vestuarios a los demas miembros del equipo. Como cada dia Rukawa se disponia a ir a la cancha de Sakura, la llamaba asi porque esta estaba rodeada de arboles de sakura, pero esta vez no le apetecia ir, no sabia porque tenia tantas ganas de ver el mar. Se dirigio con un lento paseo a la playa, oy no traia su bicicleta, hoy deseaba que sus caminos se hicieran mas largos, hoy no queria llegar a ninguna parte.  
-Sakuragi, adonde vas?- pregunto Noma -Que pasa?- pregunto Yohei al ver a su amigo gritar -Esque Hanamichi se ha ido detras de Rukawa- Contesto Takamiya -Vamos- dijo Yohei poniendose en marcha -tendremos que ayudar a nuestro amigo para darle una leccion a ese cerdo- dijo tranquilamente.

Rukawa estaba frente al mar, miraba ir y venir las olas, le habian contado que su madre se suicido e intento matarle a el tambien, le dijeron que se metio en el mar y se ahogo. Ella estaba embarazada de el de 9 meses cumplidos, todos la maldijeron porque ella intentase matar a su hijo, una cosa era matarse ella pero otro llevarse otra vida con ella. Pero el comprendia a la perfeccion porque lo hizo, lo hizo para protegerle de ese cerdo, ella sabia lo que iba a pasar y quiso llevarselo con ella para que no sufriera. Su madre fu la unica persona que le quiso antes de que naciera, todos los dias la echaba de menos y hoy iba a reunirse con ella, estaba seguro de que ella lo estaria esperando. Sakuragi se encontraba unos metros mas atras, reocorria con la vista la espalda de Rukawa, tenia tantas ganas de ir y abrazarlo pero no tenia derecho de tocar a un ser tan puro como el. Rukawa empezo a dar lentos pasos acia el agua, al ver esto Sakuragi se le revolvio todo al aparecerle la idea de que aquel angel entre al agua y no vuelva a salir. Con aquella idea corrio acia Rukawa. Rukawa se detuvo en seco al sentir que unos brazos le rodeaban y un cuerpo se pegaba a el, alguien lo abrazaba por detras y el sabia a la perfeccion quien era, el aroma del pelirrojo lo envolvia.  
-Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, quedate a mi lado, te lo suplico- susurraba suplicante Sakuragi en el oido de Rukawa. Sakuragi sintio como el cuerpo que abrazaba empezo a temblar, acaso lloraba, se pregunto. Hizo girar a Rukawa, este enseguida escondio su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, derrepente todas las lagrimas que nunca lloro se agopaban en sus ojos para salir, Rukawa lloraba desconsolado, deseperado, asustado. Calleron en la arena de rodillas Rukawa seguia escondido en su pecho(en el del pelirrojo) Sakuragi sentia que Rukawa iba a transpasar sus carnes de lo fuerte que se agarraba a el pero eso no le importaba mucho, el tambien le abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte. Oia, sentia y veia llorar a Rukawa y se preguntaba que o quien le hacia llorar asi, que es tan fuerte que le impulso a querer morir, nunca se imagino que podia doler tanto ver llorar a la persona amada, ya lo habia aceptado a la perfeccion, ya sabia que lo amaba desde que lo vio, pero era un verdadero estupido por haberle echo tanto daño por una gilipollez semejante, la tonta de Haruko.

Estubieron asi durante mas de 2horas, al separarse Rukawa quiso ver los ojos de Sakuragi para ver la burla en ellos, pero lo vio apenado arrepentido, lo vio triste.  
-Pero que...?-fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo -yo.. lo siento tanto... estare alli cuando me necesites- dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejilas -yo... yo quiero formar parte de tu vida... por fabor no me trates como a los demas.- dijo sollozando.  
Rukawa abrazo al chico del cabello de fuego.  
-no me mientas, solo te pido que no me engañes- le susurro al oido Rukawa, mientras dejaba abrazarse.

-Jamas, yo te amo, creeme...- Por toda respuesta Rukawa beso al Pelirrojo.

Fin.

By Shedin.


End file.
